


Flowers and bridges

by Bionic_kraken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Flowers, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, War, bridges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: An alternative ending of fire emblem fates conquest because we all love some angst.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Flowers and bridges

Takumi could not live like this anymore. Ever since Corrin had decided to stay in Nohr with her fake family his life had started to go downfall. He couldn't blame her though, she hadn't seen her real siblings since she was a baby and she grew up in Norh, so her decision was something to be expected. Though he couldn't not stop blaming himself for that decision. If only he was stronger where they were younger. If only he had stayed with her instead of sneaking out to train in secret. Then that wyvern rider wouldn't have stolen her infant sister. His father had died to protect them and he really believed he had failed him.

Till this very moment, Takumi had hope inside his dark heart. A part of his mind hoped that Corrin would come back to them. Despite being an ignorant, cold person, deep inside he still loved his baby sister. But he could never really forgive her for betraying Hoshido and his family. Did she really think that after she went with the Nohrian scums he'd forgive her? Hell no.

Takumi stood over the edge of the bridge. He really didn't want to live anymore, not under these circumstances. He didn't want to be part of a war that didn't have a reason to begin with. Corrin made her decision, why would his family start a war to get her back? She was an adult after all, she could do whatever she wanted.

He looked down at the bloody battlefield. A big battle took part in this exact spot yesterday and the place had still scattered dead bodies and blood everywhere. Takumi had no one to relate to. At least in his family. Every member of the Hoshidan royal bloods had already threw themselves into the war, even his pure little sister Sakura. The only person he though he related to was the second prince of Nohr, Leo.

He does indeed despise and hate all Nohrians with a burning passion, but the edgy prince seemed different than the rest of his family. Cold hearted and distant. The weilder of the Brynhilrdr was someone he could count on. Takumi didn't forget the rare times he'd sneak off his tent and meet him at night just to talk and have some tea. They had a rocky start, but he felt he could call him a good acquintance and of course they both kept their small meetings secret.

He took a step closer, looking straight at the horizon. It was way too early in the morning and everyone was asleep. The silver haired male would jump off the bridge the moment the sun would start to rise. After all, no one would miss him. Not even Leo. Because Takumi was useless.

Leo had decided to take a stroll around the place the last battle had occurred. He didn't really notice Takumi ready to jump as he walked on the battlefield, trying to avoid stepping on dead bodies. That's why he rode a horse. He despised getting dirty and also he was faster that way. Plus he didn't need to do anything rather than moving his hands to cast spells.

Leo found himself climbing the stairs to get to the top of the bridge and that's when he spotted Takumi ready to jump. The blonde walked towards him, fasting his pace to reach him before he actually did it.

"Idiot" he called with his usual scowl. The mage crossed his arms as if he was offended by the the other male's actions. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Takumi almost lost his balance when he suddenly heard Leo's voice. "Huh?" he stepped back from the edge, looking the other straight up in his eyes "And why do you care Nohrian scum? Why are you even here in the first place!" he huffed. He really didn't want Leo to try and talk him out of it. He had made his decision a long time ago, he just couldn't find the right time to do it.

Leo sighed. "If you're actually doing this-" he paused, taking a step closer to Takumi "Let me accompany you"

Takumi blinked confused. What? Had Leo not realised he was trying to fucking suicide? "I'm trying die here Leo! What are you talking about!"  
The blonde used his pointy finger to hush him as he smiled softly. A rare sight indeed.

"Takumi" the blonde paused. "We have the same morals, the same thoughts. We both strongly believe that this war is meaningless. That Corrin should do whatever she wants and we, as families shouldn't interfere, but we did anyways" He looked into Takumi's eyes and took a step closer, their bodies being inches apart as he raised his hand to cup the silver haired one's cheek. "If you die, then I'm going to be alone, because you are the only one who could understand a broken soul like mine, and the same goes for you aswell Takumi, or at least that's what I belive."

Takumi had never felt this way before. He felt nice, happy for once in this goddamned war. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, but kept quiet to let Leo finish.

And Leo indeed continued with his little speech.  
"And because I don't want to be alone, I'm coming with you. Because I can see that continuing living won't get us anywhere. Even when the war ends, our countries will be destroyed and we don't even know if we'll manage to live through this hell." He brought his face closer to the archer and smiled softly." So, let's leave this world together Takumi" Leo said and took his hand in his, guiding him to the edge once again.

Takumi decided not to speak or try to get out of this. This was beyond his imagination. A dream he didn't want to wake up from. So he smiled, for the first time in months and let Leo guide him.

"Since we're really doing this, let me have it my way, I promise you it'll be the most beautiful death they've seen" Leo said in a mochery voice, bringing out Brynhilrd from his robe with his free hand. And Takumi could only nod. "Okay" was all he was able to say, since he was still trying to comprehend what was happening. The mage closed his eyes after taking his hand way and opened the old book to the page he wanted. "Perfect." was all he said before starting to chant an ancient spell.

Suddenly, a swirl of black rose petals started to form around them. Typical Leo wanted to end his life with something as edgy as himself, making Takumi chuckle. The morning chilly breeze helped the petals flow easier around them. Then Leo started chanting another spell, but he stopped near the end. Having a tome that connected with earth sure was good at times like these.

"Will you give me your life?" Leo said with a smirk as he offered his hand to Takumi. The silver haired male thought about it for a moment before returning the smirk. He took Leo's hand into his and stood next to him. "Let's do it" he muttered and closed his eyes, fully trusting the Nohrian prince.

Leo on the other hand chuckled. "I never expected it to be like that-" he paused before turning to look Takumi. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before taking a step forward, dragging the other prince with him.

The bridge was taller than it seemed and neither of them expected the fall to be this long, but they didn't mind. Takumi opened his eyes only to meet Leo's gaze. He smiled. He actually cracked a true smile and managed to lean closer to the blonde while falling. The mage snorted and dragged the other closer, hugging him. He sniffed his hair, taking in the scent of the Hoshidan he came to love from the few times they were close to each other like this. They were getting closer to the ground, but Leo hadn't finished his spell yet.

With a swift movement the Nohrian prince shoved himself away from the other, not breaking eye contact. Takumi opened his mouth, wanting desperately to say something. "I lo-" But Leo hushed him and with closed eyes he uttered the last word of the spell. The black rose petals started swirling faster and faster and two huge horned thorns sputtered from the ground. Growing fast thanks to Brynhildr's power, they aimed for their hearts, piercing their bodies with ease.

Leo looked so peaceful. For once he felt free. Letting the book fall from his hands to the dirty ground, he looked at his used to be enemy and smiled for one last time. "I...do too" was his last words before letting out his last breath.

Takumi wanted to say it. Say these goddamned words, but it was too late already. Leo was dead and he was close to the sweet embrace of freedom aswell. Hearing Leo's last words made him smile. With his last breath leaving his body, he managed to let out a barely audible whisper "Idiot Nohrian scum..." before death took him away aswell.

The black petals fell on the ground, scattering around. The thorns bloomed, new black roses forming on every available spot and horn. Brynhildr was truly a powerful tome. 

The morning had come. The sun started to rise. A new day had started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm generally proud of of how this came out! Hope you enjoy the pain and sadness!


End file.
